Yae
Yae ( 八重, Yae '') is the healer and strongest warrior in the Longhua Temple. She was formally a royal dancer until she has discovered her unique abilities. Although she is not a Djinn Metal Vessel user, her elegant fight style and proficient agility make up for the power she does not want to seek. She was reborn to find out the true intention of Al Thamen's tainted actions with Alibaba, Aladdin, and Morgiana. Appearance Yae's signature look is her black hair with several braids and side hairs. Her hair resembles the women in the Longhua Temple, which is usually long and black. When Yae is in incognito or spending her leisure time, she wears a long, thin hat with ribbons that hang on the edge of her hat. Women in the Longhua temple also wear this hat to cover their eyes. Yae wears a white qipao with mint green accents. Below her chest, she wears a gold lotus adornment that signifies good heath and purity of the mind and soul. When encountered by Yae, there are green butterflies and birds that surround her or the atmosphere she is currently in. Personality Yae is a wise, calm woman who shows respect toward everyone that does the same thing. In addition, Yae has a love for nature therefore she nurtures animals with care which also means that she treats everyone with kindness. She is not flirtatious as she appears due to Sinbad attempting to seduce her, which means she knows her place and self worth. Despite her kind and calm soul, she can be serious when people 'disturb the peace of innocent people.' Yae will leave her enemies merciless when they try to injure or kill an innocent person. History Yae was born at the Longhua Temple where the Longhua women nurtured her and trained her to become a skilled royal dancer. When Yae was in the process of training, she saw white rukh flying around the temple. When she address the mysterious rukh, the women who nurtured her told he that she can special abilities. She was sent to a WuXia warrior training academy to become a warrior. The academy did not expect a magoi user to arrive at a pure warrior training academy. She continues to train for another 15 years. When she finally comes back to Longhua Temple, she was immediately told that she must dance for the prime minister of Yokai Temple. The Longhua Temple promises to make amends with Yokai if they provide royal entertainment to the prime minister. The prime minister was considered an evil man and a rival towards Longhua temple. During the royal dance, the prime minister starts to attack the prime minister of Longhua. Immediately people started to escape. Yae faces the evil prime minister and stops him with ease. By the time the fight was over, the Longhua temple was destroyed by the ambush of the Yokai soldiers. Yae quickly escapes the terror zone of her own temple. This was the downfall of the Longhua temple. Since the downfall of the Longhua Temple, Yae was travelling independently to seek a nearby town. As she struggles to even walk for several days, Alibaba and Aladdin finds her lying on the ground and takes her their home. Yae wakes up and finds two young men have nurtured her. Alibaba and Aladdin question her previous condition and she explained everything to them. She was informed that the Yokai Temple worked for Al Thamen. Thanks to Aladdin and Alibaba's care, Yae has fought side-by-side with them and fends any Al Thamen enemies that disturb the peace. Physical Abilities Yae is considered the most powerful WuXia warrior back in the Longhua Temple. She utilizes a unique weapon which are the elongated sleeves that she wears with her dress, possesses Magoi Manipulation and superior martial arts skills. Besides all this, she is an proficient Magoi Blocker which Fei taught her how to do so. Magoi Blocking Magoi blocking is a secret, ancient martial arts skill that is invented by Fei. Magoi blocking relies on rapidly hitting certain pressure points around the human body with fast, light punches and jabs that give the target little time to react. Blocking someones magoi can temporary disable their use of using magic or summon their Djinn equip. It is mainly used by non-magicians that defend themselves against magicians and/or metal vessel users. In certain situations, Yae can use magoi blocking to suppress her opponent that uses magoi to fight. Unique Weapon Yae uses water sleeves from her dress to fight her opponents. Her sleeves are coated with a special, ancient magoi that inflicts poison to people who wield a Metal Vessel. The sleeves can instant kill a Metal Vessel user when they equip their full djinn equip. However, when her sleeves attack a metal vessel user who only has a weapon equip, the poison will slowly kill them. When the sleeves touched by a person who just has a Metal Vessel, the certain spot that the sleeves hit will coat the poison on that certain area. Multiple areas on their body covered will also inflict a slow, painful death. She elegantly moves her sleeves and dances around the battlefield to inflict severe damage towards her target(s). Her dances are based off of Water Sleeve Dancing which she incorporates her royal dancing, martial dances, and magoi blocking to fight. Superior SuWen Martial Arts Yae incorporates her Water Sleeve Dance, Magoi Blocking, and Wing Chun Kung Fu Arts to fight her opponent. This style of fighting she created by herself is called '''SuWen Martial Arts'. She relies on her physical strength to kill and stop her opponent(s). The reason why Yae is a powerful WuXia is because her opponents always rely on their magic or Djinn to protect/attack her. Yae knows weaknesses of her target considering they are always open when fighting. With the flow of her sleeves, power of magoi blocking, and techniques of Wing Chun she is considered to be a difficult opponent to fight due to her complex style of martial arts. Magical Abilities With time to discover herself, she discovers that the poison that is inflicting her opponent is an unbreakable Life Magic spell that the Longhua Temple shrine maiden incorporated onto her water sleeves. Her special magic, which is green rukh in physical form is used to inflict poison and can trigger certain abilities when she bends the commands of the green rukh. Magic * Unique Magic: Yae utilizes an ancient power that grants her the ability to weaken her opponents that use modern magic and a metal vessel. This is a huge advantage for her since this mysterious magic is unknown to everyone in the present time. Her most recognized usage of her unique magic is her water sleeves incorporated into it. ** 蝴蝶大炮 '( ''Butterfly Cannon, Húdié dàpào): Yae releases a cannon with pure unique magic and creates a white transparent butterfly that directly attacks the target in front of them. ** '水旋转 '( Water Twirl, Shuǐ xuánzhuǎn): Yae junps up in the air and twirls with her water sleeves and attacks directly at her target(s). ** '分心的舞蹈 '('' Distracting Dance, Fēn xīn de wǔdǎo): Creates a butterfly aura around the user. Those who get close to it or if the butterflies touch nearby opponents are forced to dance. Those who refuse to dance detonates a gravitational pull with unstable flows of gravity and physics around the target(s). ** '祝福舞 '( ''Blessing Dance '', Zhùfú wǔ): Glides around the floor with a beautiful twirl and delivers healing butterflies that finds allies to heal when the injury is severe or minor. ** '养蝴蝶 '( ''The Butterfly that Nurtures, Yǎng húdié): Yae sends a butterfly from her golden lotus adornment and detects a critical injury that is an ally. If an enemy interrupts the flying butterfly, they will instead be coated by the severe poison that inflicts a slow, painful death. ** '炼狱的象牙天使 '( Purgatory's Ivory Angel, Liànyù de xiàngyá tiānshǐ) This is considered to be Yae's Extreme Magic. Yae creates pure unique energy from her back and manifests long water sleeves endlessly that will take shape as a giant butterfly wing. When Yae triggers the attack, the sleeves from her back will home any enemies that the sleeves detect and inflict either a slow or instant death. She can create up to 1000 sleeves. '''Nimbus Stride: This is a technique that WuXia warriors can do regularly. Yae can abnormally jump high into the air than an average person. She can dash around the air countless times which makes it seem like she flying but walking on the air at the same time. Stats Category:Female Characters Category:Magician